


Double Date-Double Fate

by TheShaddowedSnow



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Double Date, Fluff, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: Just a photographer/model and an artist getting tattoos then dinner





	Double Date-Double Fate

"This is certainly an interesting date" Sofia snorted as she sat with Riley. The fire-haired girl snickered as the tattoo artist put the finishing touches on her tattoo. It was of a camera on her right shoulder and several black polaroid pictures going down her arm. 

"They are cool though" Evan piped up from where he was sit ting with Dab, who got several different "splashes" of watercolor paint on his arm, each a different color. Sofia just rose a brow at him with a smile.

Afterwards, the tow got instructions on how to take care of their tattoos and the group left towards a resteraunt to get some dinner.

"So how long will those stay wrapped in that plastic?" Evan asked and Riley shrugged "Through dinner at least, we have to be careful with them for a whIle but at least this way we can eat" Dab nodded in agreement.

Once seated at the resteraunt abd eating. Dab asked "This is your first tattoo right? Why do you know so much about them?"

"My brother has one, and my mother and father" she answered vaugly "most of y family have tattoos actually. It's just...a thing" Sofia gave her a weird look, but didn't press the subject. They all continued to eat and chat about random stuff afterwards.

Dab smiled as he walked Evan up to his front door "Today was fun" he grinned mischievously and Evan snorted "Good luck with your parents babe...." the two shared a kiss then Dab walked across the street to his home home.

Evan watched with a smile. Dab was a huge dork and often did things without thinking, but he was so charming. The darker teen entered his house with a soft smile.

 


End file.
